1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving support technology and, more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for supporting vehicle driving by accurately estimating a width of a front vehicle based on camera image data and calculating a distance from the front vehicle based on the estimated width.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, intelligent vehicles that prioritize driving convenience and safety have been improved and, under such a trend, various driver assistance devices that assist a driver to enable the driver to conveniently drive have been installed.
Such an Advanced Driver Assistance System (ADAS) includes a camera sensor. The camera sensor provides a safer driving environment by detecting front, back, left, and right spaces including a blind spot that a driver cannot see.
The camera sensor may be divided into three types according to a detection area.
A first camera sensor is for monitoring the front and is installed to receive a front image. Such a system aims to keep a lane and prevent collision by detecting a front lane or a front vehicle during driving. A second camera sensor is for monitoring the side back and aims to prevent collision and monitor a blind spot when a driver changes a lane by detecting an image of the blind spot including left and right sides of the vehicle. A third camera sensor is for monitoring the back and is installed to receive a back image of the vehicle, and aims to monitor the back when a driver backs up or parks the vehicle.
For the above described three aims, the camera sensors that are used should more accurately detect a distance from an object including a lane and a vehicle.
Accordingly, a technology for detecting the horizon in image data output by a camera device and more accurately detecting a distance from an object based on a location of the detected horizon has been developed and used, but the technology cannot be applied since the horizon is not detected in the image data output by the camera device due to an actual surrounding environment (hidden by a building and a change in a detection area according to driving on a downhill road).